Stone is never good
by HuntressofArtemis192
Summary: Just a short story where the 11th Doctor runs into some Weeping Angels in Medusa's lair and meets some unlikely allies. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


_**Stone is never good**_

**A/N: I just really wanted to make a story where the Doctor finds Medusa's lair and ends up not needing to be there. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**The Doctor's POV**

I don't know why I decided to travel to New Jersey at this time. I mean it was an odd idea. But I took the TARDIS to an old New Jersey street to 2016. Again this was odd.

I landed right in front of a garden shop known as, 'Auntie Em's Garden Gnome Emporium.' Inside I heard some peculiar things.

A girl's voice said, "Air Head, how many times have I told you to _not_ look into anything's eyes? Never even try!"

"Less arguing on his stupidity, more fighting monsters." Another girl's voice said.

"Right! Man I hate this place, first it is the lair of one of the worst monsters and then these stupid stone automaton things." The first voice exclaimed.

"What's going on Doctor?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, one way to find out though."

"I don't like the sound of that." Rory, the Last Centurion said.

I used the sonic to unlock the door and I saw three teenagers about the age of 13 with swords in hand.

"Great, now we have to save their butts." One of the girls said after she looked at me.

"Here come the automata." The boy said, worried.

"Ok, Kate you explode the fountain and listen for the monster. Stormy, summon some lightning, I'll take care of the stone automata."

I got a good look at the stone figures they were fighting. The figures were Weeping Angels!

"Everyone close your eyes!" The one girl, Kate apparently, said.

"No! Whatever you do, do _not_ close your eyes!" I yelled.

"Who are you and who put you in charge? I hear the monster and unless you want to be turned to stone, I suggest you close your eyes."

"No, look at anything's feet but do _not_ close your eyes, you will either be killed or sent back in time." I replied.

"That doesn't answer the, 'who are you' question!" The boy, Stormy said.

"I am the Doctor, and this is Amy Pond and Rory Williams the Last Centurion."

"Hah! Last Centurion! Great joke! But impossible, our leader here, Artesian, is a Centurion. Part of the Fifth Cohort."

Artesian asked Rory, "Do you have sword?"

"Yes of course I have sword! I am a Roman."

"Show it to us; prove you are a true Roman." Kate challenged.

Rory showed the steel sword he carried and the three teens almost burst out laughing.

The kid apparently Stormy said, "What are you an actor? That's a really bad sword."

"It's useless here. It's not even close to the magic metals." Kate said as I looked at their swords.

Stormy's looked like it was made of gold while Kate's looked bronze and the most peculiar was Artesian's because it was pitch black. Each radiated energy.

The next second the teens looked at the Weeping Angels and Kate looked through a glass orb behind her. There was a snake haired woman in the glass.

"Don't try to look at her; she'll turn you to stone." Kate warned as Artesian sliced a Weeping Angel with the black sword, it just crumbled like dust and the air got cooler.

"Yo, Arte, do me a favor and not use that death magic around me!" Stormy said.

"Either way there will be death so I am trying to kill enemies!" Artesian protested.

"Good point…"

Through the orb Kate cut off the head of the monster behind us and started wrapping the left behind head in a bag. Artesian took care of more Weeping Angels and we all backed away.

One was behind us though and caught Kate in a death grip but Artesian stabbed it with the black sword and it disintegrated.

"Thanks Arte." Kate said gasping for air. Artesian dumped a bottle of water over her comrade's head and then Kate stood up.

"Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves, if you can see our monsters you ought to know." Kate said then introduced them, "This is Richard Kong aka Stormy or Airhead, son of Jupiter. Artesian Tennant aka Arte, daughter of Pluto. And I am Kate Beckett, daughter of Poseidon."

"You believe in those gods?" Rory asked incredulously.

"Not just believe, we are the children of the Big Three. Now we have to leave before cops show up." Artesian said.

"I trust you can take something from this meeting?"

"Two things: One; time travel is possible, I mean who wears a bowtie anymore?" Stormy said.

I protested there, "Bowties are cool."

"And two; stone is _never_ good." Kate said before we parted ways. But just before we entered the TARDIS she said, "And if you ever find yourself attacked by our monsters just give us a message!" and threw me a golden coin the size of a cookie.


End file.
